


Within the Walls

by HoneyBeat



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Angst, Gore, Kinda inspired from within the wires podcast, M/M, blood lots of em, i warned you, really this fic is just twisted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeat/pseuds/HoneyBeat
Summary: Welcome, patient. We are SM inc. we will train you to be the best idol Korea will ever have. We will welcome you with open arms. Stepping into our building means cutting of contacts with your family and friends for at least 30 days. We have strict meal prescriptions and daily routines. So, are you willing to let us help you?In which NCT gets dragged into this fancy institution to train them to become K-pop idols.





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic like this and my first time writing NCT fics and this was also not proofread

_Willkommen bei SM inc. Wir bieten Ihnen ausbildung in bester und effektiver Weise. Sie werden hier für mindestens 30 Tage beschränkt. 30 weitere Tage, wenn Sie vollständige ausbildung sicherstellen möchten. Ihr Zeitplan und Mahlzeit Rezept wird am Tape Büro in der Lobby zur Verfügung. Danke. Haben Sie einen schönen Aufenthalt, T._

"Verstanden?" The man wearing a clean lab coat said. He wore thick glasses and had a clipboard in his hand.

The boy nodded and looked down at his feet before the man slammed the door close. It was the same thing everyday, in different languages. He was sick of hearing that voice, that woman's voice that sent chills down to his spine. The cassettes that were supposed to make him feel better weren't working anymore. But if he didn't listen to them they would take him into the breaking room and torture him.

_Listen to my voice. Do everything I tell you to do. Now, lie down on your back and close your eyes._

He winced when he felt the wounds on his back rub against the fabric of his clothes. He was sure that his white clothes would have red patches on his back when he wakes up.

_Imagine being in a room filled with the people you love and care for. As you look at them with a smile on your face, they start to come to you. They hug you, one by one. After that they guide you into a van with them heading to a place near the sea, far away from the city. They stop in front of a huge building with high walls. Then you look forward and see the huge gates open. You see a huge white door and inside are people. They are all wearing white. They all look at you with smiles on their faces._

"No! Stop! STOP!" He pulled the earphones out of his ears and sat up on his bed. He swore he felt the wounds on his back open a little. The voice would stop. Even without the earphones it was like the voice was still there. Before he could react, guards entered his room and took him to the room. "Please, I don't want to go there! Let me go!" He broke free from the tight grasps of the men and ran. He could hear the voices of people shouting when he passed by their barricaded doors, pleading for help.

_A patient has escaped. I repeat, a patient has escaped. Everyone return to your rooms and remain calm._

He could hear the sound of running footsteps even if the sirens were loud. The facility was like a maze, every time you turn it seemed like it was endless hallways. But he knew his way around. He mapped it out way back when he was still new. From the very beginning he knew that this place wasn't good. The guards were gaining on him. Even if he did know the place the guards knew better than him. Now his only way out was the outdoor activities area. Below it was the sea. Maybe jumping from there would be better than staying at the facility for the rest of his life. He was able to successfully exit the building then ran across the grass and stopped when he was at the railing. He was about to hop over to the other side when he heard a voice speak.

"Hyung, don't do it."

He froze in his place. The voice was very familiar to him. He slowly turned around, trying to keep his tears from falling.

"Taeyong. I thought you were gone. I heard you scream, I thought they killed you." Taeil's voice was shaky. He was there when they tortured him. He saw him die with his own eyes and now he's here, standing in front of him with a gun in his hand. The search light had caught him and soon the guards surrounded him, their guns pointed at Taeil. Taeyong's eyes were red from crying.

"SM is good. Come back to us. We will help you feel better." Taeil couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"They tortured you, Taeyong. They drowned you. They brainwashed you." Taeil resisted the urge to come to Taeyong and shake him out of his delusional thoughts. But he'd probably get shot if he did get close to him.

"They did that to help me. They helped me to get me out of this fantasy that we'll make it big. I know EXO made it big but they were lucky. Hyung, we'll help you. Just come with me." Taeyong extended an arm, reaching for Taeil's hand. Taeyong had a look in his eyes Taeil couldn't figure out.

"No. If I give in to them they will do the same to our friends. I don't want them to suffer." Taeil took a few steps closer to him. Taeyong gripped the gun tighter, his veins already visible. Taeil heard the guards around him load their guns.

"Hyung." Taeyong slowly pointed his gun at Taeil. His hands were shaking violently. Taeyong started crying. It was like he couldn't control his hand. Taeil was frozen in place.

_Kill him._

Taeyong pulled the trigger. The bullet priced his chest. Taeil's white clothes were now stained with a bright red color. Taeyong went closer to Taeil. His body was now on the ground gasping for air. Taeil tried to speak but the only thing that was coming out his mouth was blood. Taeyong stared at his elder's dying body, fighting the urge to kneel down and cradle him.

_T-thank you..._

Taeyong read his lips. He cried even harder when he knew what Taeil had said. He looked at the gun in his hand and shook it. There was one bullet remaining, he knew what he needs to do. Facing the guards, he pointed the gun up to his temple. Before the guards could react he pulled the trigger. He saw all his happy memories with NCT, his best friends, before everything went completely black. After all, SM will do everything to cover this up and continue operations until they finally create a perfect K-pop idol.


	2. Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is quite chill still part of the intro

_Welcome to SM inc. we offer you training in the best and most effective way. You will be confined here for at least 30 days. 30 more days if you want to ensure success. Your schedule and meal prescription will be available at the Tape office in the lobby. Thank you. Have a nice stay, Ten Leechaiyapornkhul._

The female's voice sent chills down his spine. He found it creepy that he was there. The room's walls were purely white. Ten found it odd that the room only had a twin bed and a study table, nothing else besides the tiny bathroom by the door. Before Ten could explore the room, the door popped open. He slowly walked towards it to see if anyone was out there. He could hear people chatting along the hallway when he stepped outside the room. A lady wearing white appeared in front of him. She hugged the clipboard to her chest and examined the boy.

"You're the new guy right? Follow me I will show you around." She said enthusiastically gestured for Ten to follow. Ten didn't listen much but the facility was nice. It looked very clean in every corner. The people who seemed to be confined there looked happy too. "This is the lobby. That is the Tape room, you can get your schedule and meal prescription there. Now, go on."

Ten raised an eyebrow at the lady but did what he was told. "Umm... I'm new here so-" without finishing his sentence the man behind the counter slammed a notebook down on the counter. He walked back to the lady and expected her to explain what was the notebook for but she didn't. She kept talking about the facility.

"This is the cafeteria. You can only go here when you don't receive your meal prescription for the day. Going here if you have one can result in major disciplinary actions." A double door with a yellow star on both sides caught Ten's attention. It was the only thing that was bright in the dull colored facility.

"What is behind this door?" Ten began to reach for the handle when the lady quickly hit his hand with her ball pen. He looked at her confusingly while caressing the red mark the ball pen had left.

"I'm sorry. That part of the facility is off limits for you. Only staff could enter, like me." She said smiling at the end of her sentence. She continued talking as if she didn't hit him. Ten found it funny how people in the facility acted so behaved. It didn't seem normal.

++++

"If you need anything just press that red button by your bed. Don't press it if you don't really need anything or that will result in a major offense." The lady said as she closed the door to his room. Ten was about to ask her something but when be tried to open the door he found out that it was locked from the outside.

"What is this place?" He said as he looked around the room. The room had no windows, just plain white walls. He put the notebook on the study table and saw a cassette and it's player beside it. He sat down on the chair and examined the object. The cassette tape had a number 10 written on it. Before he listened to it he opened the notebook and saw his schedule and daily meal prescriptions. 'Write, draw, do what ever you want with this notebook.' The words on the front page were written in green ink. Ten turned the page to the first page and began writing whatever he had in his mind at the moment.

_Day - 1  
My name is Ten, at least that is what they told me. I can't seem to remember what happened before this. I fel very very lost._

He put the notebook in one of the drawers of the table before inserting the cassette tape into the player. He lied down on he bed and plugged in the earphones that came with it. He pressed play and it began to operate.

_Listen to my voice. Do everything I command you to do. Now, lie down on your back and close your eyes. Feel the energy running though your body. Imagine all the walls of your room are white and your bed is as soft as a cloud. Do you feel relaxed yet? You're supposed to be. Now, breathe in then breathe out. Be aware of your own breathing. Breathe in, breathe out. Feel the air entering and exiting your lungs. Breathe in, breathe out._

Before the tape even finished, Ten had fallen asleep. Little did he know about the things that happened in this institution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cassette tapes will slowly get distubing as this story continues, just a heads up


	3. Chapter 3: Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I worked on other fanfiction which I'll post soon since it's going through some editing.

Ten woke up just in time for breakfast. His door was already open but before heading out he washed his face and combed his hair. He could hear the birds chirping outside his window. Ten headed to the dining hall after freshening up. There were more people there his time. He shyly lined up and waited for his turn. The lady at the counter quickly read the paper and returned it to him before handing him a tray full of food.

"Don't loose that paper." She said as she sent him away.

Ten looked cluelessly around the room. Most of the people were in groups. He was about to sit down when he was called by someone.

"Ya! Sit with us!" A boy called. Ten walked over that table which was also occupied with other boys. They all made space for Ten to sit on. "What's your name?"

"Ten. My name is Ten." He said shyly. The boys were all looking at him. He eyed each of them, some looked younger than him.

"Interesting, is it your stage name?" A the boy across him chirped. He looked really really young.

"Jeno, speak politely Ten-hyung is older than us." The boy who sat beside him said. "Sorry my little brother is quite careless. I'm Jaehyun."

"I am Doyoung, let me introduce you to the members. Beside me is Jaehyun, Jeno, Jisung, Mark, Donghyuck, Sicheng, and Kun. Beside you is Johnny, Jaemin, Chenle, Renjun, Hansol, and Yuta. Nice to meet you, Ten!" Doyoung said. Ten smiled at all of them. They all ate together after that. But there was something Ten wanted to know.

"When you all arrived here, could you remember what happened in the past?" Ten asked

Jaehyun squinted, trying to remember. "Only my name, age, birthday, nationality, and of course my brother."

"Same here. I didn't even know I could understand and speak English." Johnny said.

Ten ate silently and observed the members. They seemed really close to each other. The silence was interrupted when he heard shouting coming from the outdoor activities garden. A girl and a boy were throwing a tantrum, they were pleading for help. They shouted and kicked as the guards dragged them away. Ten saw a guard hold a syringe. He pierced their necks and suddenly they stopped moving.

"Are they dead?" Ten asked. He suddenly felt anxious.

"No, they're just being taken into the breaking room." Johnny replied and continued eating his food as if nothing happened.

"The breaking room? What's that?" Ten stopped eating his food and suddenly felt full already.

"If you misbehave they'll just talk to you then let you go. Nothing serious, atleast that's what I heard. I'm not really sure." Doyoung explained.

After breakfast it was time for the weekly fitness exam. Ten followed the other members into a room across the dining hall. He sat anxiously at one of the plastic chairs that were lined up against the wall outside the infirmary. A nurse called out their names one by one except for Jaehyun which Ten thought was really odd. Jaehyun went somewhere else, the other members told him that Jaehyun was special.

When it was Ten's turn the doctor asked him to sit on the hospital bed. A curtain separated the bed from the doctor's table. He could hear the doctor rummaging through his tools. When it was time the doctor simply did a physical exam on him, checking every part of his body.

"All you need is to get some muscle mass. You're too thin but that's not bad, I bet you're healthy but please gain some weight." He said as he handed Ten some Vitamins.

Ten bowed and headed out. The younger members were already outside, playing some football. He looked at the schedule he shoved in his pocket, he had free time for 2 hours. Ten approached decided to explore the ground floor of the facility. There was a room there that caught his eye. Dance practice room. The silver plate said. He entered the room and saw Taeyong, Yuta, Hansol, and Johnny dancing to an upbeat song. He watched as they danced at the same time. Ten thought it was perfection. The three of them all dropped to the floor once the song ended. Their skin pierced with sweat and their chests heaving.

"Ten, do you dance?" Johnny asked, still down on the floor.

"I don't know." He said walking to the middle of the room. The huge mirror made the room bigger.

"Let's see you do freestyle. You never know you're good at it if you don't try it." Taeyong said as he walked over to the stereo. "Begin whenever you want."

Ten stood in front of the mirror. The fact that they all were wearing white bugged him. Once he felt the beat he started moving to it. He felt free as he danced. After his short performance they clapped for him.

"You've got some sick moves." Johnny said in English. For some reason, Ten understood that. He nodded and sat on the floor. Yuta handed him a bottle of water which he happily gulped down.

"I think you belong to the dance unit." Yuta said as he sat beside him. They all looked at the door once they heard a quiet knock.

"Ten Leechaiyapornkhul? Come with me. You have a special session in 5 minutes." The woman he met the previous day said. She still had the same set of white clothes she was wearing before.

Ten obediently stood up and followed her. She led him to the 2nd floor. It was his first time there and the walls were in a dull shade of orange which gave it a warm ambiance. They entered a room with a silver plaque on the door which read 'Cassette 1'. The lady instructed Ten to lie down on the bed in the middle of the room. A leather chair was beside the bedside table.

"I'll leave you alone for a while. Listen to the cassette tape. When you're done press the red button on the table." The lady placed the cassette and player along with the headset on the table.

Ten examined the tape before playing it. There were characters written on the table that he couldn't understand, Chinese maybe. Ten placed the headseat over his ears and played the tape.

There weren't any voices this time. Just sounds, birds, water, and it would change from time to time. At first it was the sound of the forest, then the city, and for some reason, it was the sound of war. Bombs, gunfire and screams of people could be heard.

Ten was bothered by the sounds so he threw the headset off and pressed the red button. The woman came immediately.

"Why didn't you finish it?" She said as she stared at Ten with intense curiosity.

"I don't like the sounds." He simply replied.

The woman glared at him this time, "Okay then. As a punishment you're not permitted to exit your room for a day. Now, please follow me.".

"What? Why?" Ten questioned as two guards dragged him away. He didn't try to struggle since he didn't want to end up in the breaking room.

The guards threw him in his room and locked the door. Ten was helpless, he knows if he fights something bad will happen to him. Now he's wondering if his friends would know he's gone for a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay spoiler; here are the titles of future fans I'll be posting
> 
> \- Infected (zombie! Au)  
> \- Slice of Life (chaptered xreader)  
> \- Treasure Island (the title says it all)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a hell of a ride


End file.
